thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures on Rails
Adventures on Rails is a series that was created on June 20th, 2011 that has spawned seventeen seasons to date and is currently airing its eighteenth season on BBC. For a closely related upcoming series, see The Engines of Sodor. About The series revolves around the engines on the Island of Sodor, their everyday mishaps, and adventures. It captures the feel of the Railway Series and early television series with a Season 5-7 format. It mostly follows Railway Series continuity, but incorporates some Television Series elements. The specials usually contain more action, and more unrealisticness than the series itself. History The series first started on June 20, 2011, 3 days after the wiki was created. The episode was called The Pilot Episode or The First Episode It ended July 1, 2011. The season two pilot episode titled 'Pilot 2' aired August 9, 2011. The season three episode, 'Gordon's Foggy Day' aired on October 21, 2011 and ended October 31, 2011. The fourth season was in production and the original pilot episode was 'The Christmas Hype', but the idea was scrapped and instead 'A Thanksgiving Celebration' took its place and aired November 24, 2011 or Thanksgiving Day and will end February 9, 2012. It was originally going to air from November 23, 2011 to February 8, 2012 and 'A Thanksgiving Celebration' wasn't planned to be there. Season 5 aired February 14 to the 19th, 2012. Then a special titled Thomas, his Friends, and the Secret Island followed on March 2, 2012 with Season 6. On July 1st 2012, the Adventures on Rails studios in conjunction with Pom-Pom Productions rebranded the series with a new name, Adventures on Rails, and a new format for the episodes, and releasing of the episodes. The seventh season became the first season under its new format, and is considered as the 'prototype' season. The fourth special, 'Thomas vs. Stanley' released shortly before the end of the eighth season. Around that time the 2013 special was confirmed as 'The End of Sodor'. The ninth season started a week before Halloween and the specials were given release dates. Percy and Kevin's Adventure followed on 12th of November, and the tenth season aired from 22nd of November to New Year's Day 2013. The eleventh season began with Toby the Tram Engine and two Railway Series episodes before going to original content, and aired from the 4th of January to the 5th of March. In January 2013, it was confirmed that the series The Engines of Sodor was going to give proper backstories or adaptions of the engines' backstories on Sodor. Later in February, a draft title for a special about the Restoration of Vicarstown was made. Nix's Determination was given an early release as a follow up to the stories about her in the eleventh season. Small Railway Adventures began airing July 19th, alongside the thirteenth season. Surpising news came when all the episodes for both the fourteenth season and the fifteenth season were revealed, after the writer expressed his interest in the 1989 annual and seven annual stories will be adapted for the fifteenth season whilst the fourteenth season will all original content except for Ghost Train. On October 15th, a sixteenth season was officially confirmed, and a seventeenth season was rumoured to be in the works. The seventeenth season was officially confirmed on November 18th. An eighteenth and nineteenth season were rumoured to be in the works. On December 26th, 2013, the eighteenth season was officially confirmed by the series' writer and director, MainLineEngines. It has also been announced that all seasons now will be 'previewed' by either an episode that did not make it on to the season or a rewrite from a Thomas the Tank Engine episode, and also there could also be a bonus episode; either a special episode explaining a certain event in the season or an episode that did not make it onto the final ten. On March 13th, it was announced that the ninteenth season is in the works, and that there would be a 90% chance of the twentieth and final season. On May 30th, the seventeenth season began airing, and it celebrated the 3rd anniversary of Adventures on Rails. More details have also been released about The Restoration of Vicarstown, with the special taking a similar format to Calling All Engines! More on the cliffhanger and The Case of the Missing Engines will be given over the next few months. At the beginning of June, MainLineEngines, the writer of the series expressed an interest to extend the series to 26 episodes. This was later confirmed on June 18th, 2014. Currently, work on the ninteenth and twentieth seasons have started. On September 18th, 2014, the series' creator and writer, MainLineEngines expressed an interest in developing a story/special about Percy and James, about their history, detailing a bit more about their arrival, and how their rivalry started. This was rumoured to replace The Case of the Missing Engines as the 2014 special, but it was confirmed on September 28th, 2014 that that would remain as the 2014 special, and that the James and Percy special would be a short and will release in January 2015 between the ninteenth and the twentieth seaons, and was been given the draft title of "James and Percy". It will concur with the events of the last three episodes of the eighteenth season, and first episode of the ninteenth. On September 30th, 2014, the eighteenth season started airing. On October 19th, it was announced that the Halloween episode would be released on October 30th, instead of the 31st. On November 28th, 2014, it was announced that a Halloween special for 2015 was in the works, along with another special with a darker tone, similar to The End of Sodor. Seasons Specials #British vs. Americans - November 11th, 2011 #Percy and Old Slow Coach - March 2nd, 2012 #Thomas, his Friends, and the Secret Island - June 1st, 2012 #Thomas vs. Stanley - September 3rd, 2012 #Percy and Kevin's Adventure - November 12th, 2012 #Saving Donald - April 1st, 2013 #Nix's Determination - June 15th, 2013 #The End of Sodor - November 11th, 2013 #The Case of the Missing Engines - November 11th, 2014 #The Restoration of Vicarstown - June 15th, 2015 Shorts #James and Percy - January 2015 Mini-Series #Branch Line Adventures (February 9th, 2012)- The adventures of Duck, Percy, Daisy and Toby in Thomas' absence. #Delete the Mixed-Traffic Engine (May 12th, 2012)- Delete's start on the North Western Railway. #Dodger the Coal Mines Engine (2012 and 2013)- Dodger's start on the North Western Railway. #The Dark Days of Thomas the Tank Engine (February-May 2013)- A recap of Thomas' early days. #Small Railway Adventures (July 19th-30th; August 18th-28th)- The daily mishaps and adventures on the Small Railway. #Culdee Fell Railway Adventures (canceled) (Probably was to air in late 2013.) Trivia *100 episodes were reached in the New Year's A Bad Omelette. The 200th episode was The Unstoppable Nix. There will be 300 episodes in total by the time of the last episode in the twentieth season. *All episode in Season 5 were released on the New Friends on Sodor DVD on February 6th 2012 before 'airing' on TV on February 14th. *Thomas Proves His Point, The Return of Henry, and Dodger Saves Christmas are the only episodes not to be on a season, instead they were stand-alone episodes that were released seperately. Dodger Saves Christmas however, is a pre-season story, unlike the first two. *The series also produced some mini-series. *Percy and Kevin's Adventure and The End of Sodor are dedicated to veterans who have fought for our countries. The Case of the Missing Engines will also be dedicated to the veterans as it too will be released on Veteran's Day. *From the fifteenth season onwards, a rewrite of an episode from the Thomas the Tank Engine series will air preview to the season, and/or a special episode explaining some sort of event in the season might also air. *From the twelfth season onwards, there is a foreword at the beginning of each season. Category:Series Category:Adventures on Rails